A Blizzard in my Heart
by Blood Ice Dragon Slayer
Summary: Grey is faced with returning depression. Something from his last mission triggered his sadness. Will he push himself over the edge or will Natsu, his childhood friend and crush, help hold him and comfort him? Warnings: Self-harm and depression. Smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faiytail.**

* * *

(Grey's POV)

I sat, alone, in my house. Curled up against the cold corner, wearing nothing but my normal pants and jewelry. I didn't have the motivation to change since I got back from my last mission. I was extremely tired after all.

But what was this feeling that's been growing inside of me? I haven't left the house if six days, nor seen my friends. I've shower twice and eaten only a few times. I mostly sat in my chair in he corner and cried. I cried about nothing, about Fairy Tail, about everything that's happened.

I was glad nobody came looking for me, if they did, what excuse would I use then? That I had things to do? That I was busy reading? That I was training again?

Soon the time would come when somebody realized what was going on.

But when would that be? Erza and Lucy left on another mission yesterday, Natsu probably doesn't care. And Master is too busy to do anything. I was alone. Truly alone.

Taking a deep breathe I get up and slump over to the bathroom, stripping off the fifthly clothes that I wore and stepped into the bath tub. The water poured quickly and was freezing cold at first, but I got use to it.

I thought of the last mission, where I almost got killed and how nobody noticed. What would happen if I had died back there? Would anyone notice?

'_No... They wouldn't._' I thought, staring at my body. It was thin, almost too thin, you could begin to see each rib and both my hip bones stuck out. Every time I ate, I just threw it back up anyway, so what's the point?

I put my hands together and created a knife, made from a thin sheet of ice. You could see clear through as if it were glass. I held it against my wrist, against the very old scars and slid it slowly across.

I winced as a tin line of blood flowed down my arm. Would anyone notice them? They hadn't in the past, so why would they now. I repeated the same motion.

Once. Twice. Until there were 8 long cuts across the veins of my left wrist. I turned off the shower and noticed the silent tears that were concealed by the water.

The blade shattered and melted. I broke open an old habit. One that I haven't done since I was with Ul.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I hadn't seen the stupid Popsicle in a quite a while. Master said that he was on a month-long mission but then went straight home. To be honest, I was worried. He never stayed away from the guild for too long.

"Oui! Mira! Have you seen Grey at the market?" I yelled, setting the tea cup on the bar. She turned around, her dress fluttering as she did.

She thought for a minute before responding, "No... He's usually out shopping but I didn't see him today. Sorry, Natsu, you could always go check on him?"

I sighed. Yeah, I would, but I don't know where he lives. I never asked. I knew he had a small apartment, but that was it.

"I'll go do that, can you gimme an address or something?" She scribbled a few numbers and letters on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Tell him I said 'hi'." She said, smiling. I nodded and jumped off the stool, running out the guild doors and down the streets. Grey's house wasn't 6 blocks from Lucy's place, so I knew exactly how to get there.

'_I wonder if he's alright._' I thought, sprinting across roof tops.

Twenty minutes later, I stood on his door mat. It had started to rain, leaving me stranded where I stood.

"Grey! Hey, Snowflake! Open up!" I yelled, banging loudly on the door. When he didn't answer, I turned the knob. '_That's weird... It's unlocked._'

Sitting quietly on one of his sofas, I took a look around. He had a medium sized kitchen, next to the slightly small living room, his walls were blue and the sofas were a warm velvet.

On the other side were three doors. One was probably a bathroom, the other probably a bathroom. The third was, what?

I stood up and strode over to the door. Locked.

"Figures." I whispered, returning to the sofa. The noise of the shower suddenly stopped and a very wet, half dressed mess slithered out.

His face was pale and his pants wrinkled. Everything about him seemed so... Dead. I didn't say anything as I watched him walk over to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard and pulling out a first aid kit. While leaning out against the counter, he pulled out a pair of tweezers, holding it to his... Wrist!?

"Grey!? What did you do!?" I yelled, rushing over to him, startling him so badly that he fell over and landed on his ass in the middle of the kitchen.

He winced in pain, staring up at me, guilt and regret shone in his eyes.

"Let me see it." I asked very gently, calming down and squatting next to him. He hesitantly held out his wrist and let me hold it. I counted them. Eight little cuts. Deep, but not very big. I reached down and grabbed the tweazers that he held earlier. "This is why you shouldn't have used glass, bits get stuck in the wound and it takes forever to heal."

"I didn't use glass." He mumbled, just enough for me not to hear. I started picking out the bits.

"If not glass, then what?" I asked.

He pulled his wrist away violently. "Why do you suddenly care so much about me?" He snapped.

I was honestly hurt by his words. Did he really think I didn't care about him? "I haven't seen you in almost two months. Besides, you're my team mate, I want to make sure you're alright." I told him honestly.

His hair fell across his eyes, leaving drops of water everywhere.

"Now, let me help you take care of that scratch." I told him, he glared at me but gave me his wrist anyway.

We sat there, in his kitchen, for who knows how long, while I picked out the shards of something and bandaged up the damaged skin.

"There!" I stood up and turned to leave, knowing that he only had a few scratched and bruises, I could go tell Mira that he was alright. "I'll see you later, snowflake!"

"N-Natsu! I... Thank you." He said, blushing slightly.

"No problem, hun!" I yelled back, walking out the front door.

I almost didn't catch what he said next, and it broke my heart to pieces to hear him say that, "I meant 'Thank you for noticing me.'"

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

So for the past week, I could not find any emails from fanfiction and it made me think that nobody liked it. But then I found them and I want to thank you all for your reviews! I do apologize if this chapter is not grammatically correct, since I am ill as fuck. Enjoy!

(Gray's POV)

After Natsu left, I was alone. Again. But did he really not realize what I did to myself? Doe she-not know anything about self-harm? What was I going to do if he couldn't see that.

I stood up from my position on the couch and opened the fridge. As my stomach growled, I suddenly felt like I couldn't eat anything. Setting with a glass of ice-cold water and a very small bowl of ice cream, I plopped on the couch.

The loneliness was normal to me so I smiled as I ate the creamy goodness. I noticed the careful wrapped wrist of mine and it hit me.

I dropped the bowl, watching it shatter on the ground; Natsu actually cares about me. Right? Isn't that what people do when they truly care about someone? He talked gently and bandaged me up. On missions he never did anything like that.

"Natsu…" I found myself whispering.

'I should go find him.' I thought but then stared down at my dirty clothes. I jumped up and ran out of the room to my dresser, pulling out a clean, neatly folded pair of black jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

Sprinting out the front down, I made sure it was locked before jumping off the balcony of the apartment complex.

"Oh good. I thought you'd never come out." A voice from behind me stated in a very joyful tone. I spun around, seeing Natsu hanging off the roof with one hand. His arm toned sharply and a smooth caramel. His pink hair slightly shaking in the light breeze.

He dropped down beside me. "Gray, are you sure you're okay?"

'No.' I thought, finding myself saying the same thing. "No… I'm not." The pinkette frown and started walking closer. I expected him to punch me and tell me to man-up and stop being a weakly. Like he does all the time at the guild.

But he didn't. He stopped just inches away from me and raised his arms. I shut my eyes and winced. But the impact never came, instead he just hugged me. It was tight and warm. Very, very warm.

"I might not understand, but I'm not about to let you always be sad." He whispered in my ear. We were about the same height so my head rested perfectly on his shoulder. "I'm here for you, Gray."

I didn't know what to do, my eyes began to fill with more tears and I hesitantly put my hands around his waist.

"Thank you." I said, not wanting to sound ungrateful. What do you say to someone about this type of thing?

He pulled away and we started walking through Magnolia. We were quiet for a while until we approached the guild. I froze where I stood. They didn't know. About anything. What if they saw my wrist? Mire knows about my past, she'll probably be the one to try and cheer me up.

"Gray?" Natsu spoke. "Can I ask you something before we go inside?"

"Yeah… Sure." I agreed.

"How did you get the scratches? I was thinking about it and I couldn't think of the answer."

Again, I froze. He really didn't know.

"I… Um… It… It was the cat next door. I had to help this old lady get her cat back inside." I lied, but Natsu looked like bought it.

He nodded and we walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at us. Then all of a sudden everyone began cheering and yelling my name. I could feel ny heart racing and they got closer and closer.

Throwing my hands together I summoned an Ice wall. But not around them, it was around me, to kept them away.

"Hey! Guys! Calm down!" Natsu yelled at them, suddenly everything got quiet, and the ice began to melt into the air. Mira and Natsu were the only ones on the other side. Everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Gray-san? Are you okay?" Mira asked quietly. Her voice was very gentle.

I mentally yelled at everyone to leave me alone, I wasn't really to be around so many people.

"Y-Yeah…" I told her, knowing full-well that she knew I was bullshitting her. I didn't really want anyone but Natsu to know what was wrong.

I followed Natsu around until we got to our table, sitting quietly with my head down. Mira brought us drinks. Mine was ice-cold and his was warm. I could only stare at it.

Natsu was chatting away with her, talking about his last mission where he fought an entire town of thieves. I listened carefully, not looking up once. I kept thinking about earlier.

The one person that I absolutely hated had gotten me to leave my apartment and begin to feel loved. Wait… Did I love Natsu?

A gasp escaped my mouth, drawing the attention to my smaller, weaker frame.

"Gray?" Mira asked. I kept looking down. Thinking of some sort of lie, when I couldn't come up with one, Natsu put his hand on my back. "Here. Drink this." He pushed his untouched drink in front of me, steam still pouring off of it.

"Please drink it."

I wrapped my hands around the cup. It felt good. To be warm. "Bringing the cup to my lips I tasted just a small bit. It was black tea. A little milk and sugar in it too.

"Mmm…" I heard myself say, taking a longer bigger sip. "It's really good." I kept drinking it until there was nothing left.

They continued talking for hours upon hours. I felt tired, maybe sleepy? A thing I hadn't felt for a while.

"I think I'm gunna go home." I slurred. Standing up and heading for the door.

"Gray! Wait!" He called after me, grabbed the injured wrist. I winced as I instinctively pulled away. "Let me walk you home."

At first, I wanted to tell him no, but his eyes were gentle and soft, his skin flawless and when I told him 'yes', he smiled, showing off his small fangs.

Walking home was quiet, it was relaxing, nice. Something that I didn't want to ever to stop.

About an hour later, we got to the balcony. Where the day started. Natsu stopped after I unlocked the door and half stepped inside. "Would you like to come in?"

He declined, but instead, hugged me again. "Tomorrow morning, Lucy and Erza come back. And tomorrow evening, we four are being sent out on another mission. Will you be able to come?"

I had only just gotten out of my apartment. I didn't want to say no and hide alone for another few weeks. "Sure…" I said, unsure if I was able to.

He pulled away just a little and smiled again. I went to turn away but he held me still. Turning my head, his lips connected very lightly with mine. Natsu kissed me very softly.

Natsu. Kissed me.

I kissed back, making his skin get hotter. His lips were warm, of course, but they were so soft. Like silk. He pulled away and hugged me once more before jumping onto the balcony.

"I'll see you tomorrow, snowflake." Then he jumped down.

I went inside and crawled into bed, now I had something to look forward to. I fell asleep soundly that night. And had not a single nightmare.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Natsu****'s POV)**

I awoke to the sound of screaming, causing me to fall off the cozy bed and on my feet. Taking up a fighting position.

"The hell was that?" I whispered, sprinting out the front door and glancing at the landscape. Two ladies, one blonde and one red-head.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped into my arms, kissing my cheek. I didn't blush, unlike I always did with Gray. I shrugged her off and looked questioningly at Erza.

She smiled and summoned a camera, of which the first picture was of me kissing Gray.

"You guys got back last night!?" I yelled at the two. They jumped back, recognizing the anger in my eyes. They were right to be scared, I was pissed.

I brought out fire in my hands and charged them. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE, I'LL CUT YOU BOTH!"

I chased them back to town, stopping when we reached the guild. Gray stood on the steps, where his coat and bag.

He was speaking with the Master, they were whispering between each other, so that nobody could hear. Not even me and my amazing hearing.

Master nodded and he went inside. Gray sat on the steps until he saw Lucy and Erza approaching him.

I waited, and when I watched him start rubbing his wrist uncomfortably I made my move.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I was still a few feet away from them. Gray managed to jump 4 feet and land behind me perfectly.

"Protect them from me..." He whispered. The two girls were squealing and whispering about us becoming a couple. "They caught us and I don't know what people will do if they find out about us... Kissing..."

**(Gray's POV)**

Were Natsu and I officially a couple? I smiled at the thought as he made them calm down a little bit.

Once inside the guild, we had a few drinks and got the mission paper.

I was prepared since at least 4 in the morning, awaiting Natsu to burst in and tell me that the two girls in our group came back. When he never came, I decided that I would try going to the guild alone.

Master Macarov confronted me there, telling me how Mira saw my wrist. And that I should stay here rather than going on this mission.

I told him that I would be okay. However, only because of Natsu, and that I really liked him. I'd be lying if I said the Master wasn't surprised. He barely let me go, but promised that I'd show him my wrist when I got back.

**(Natsu's POV)**

"Here are your drinks, sir." The man on the train set them down on the table. Erza picked up her alcohol and took a quick sip.

"Thank you, sir." Lucy chirped.

Gray handed me a small glass of water, holding it up to my lips. "Here, this will make you feel a little better."

I thanked him and drank it slowly. Setting the soon empty glass back on the table.

Shifting slightly, I rest my head against Gray, a bucket in my lap just in case. He was shaking slightly which didn't help much. But his smell helped me to stay calm. It was soothing and when ever I could, I would nuzzle my nose deep into his collar.

Gray hadn't been away from my side for more than a few minutes since we left Magnolia 3 days ago. Yeah.

3 fucking days ago. We're still traveling.

I could feel Gray reach over and grab my hand, giving it a light squeeze. I felt so sick to my stomach that I didn't even realize we were there.

Gray carried me to the motel we were staying at. We had our own room while Erza and Lucy had they're own room. All alone. With Gray.

I smiled. "What are you smiling about? Don't you feel like shit?" Gray asked.

"Just thinking about how I get to spend this night... with you. Alone." I whispered the last part seductively.

He blushed a deep shade of red before pulling up the heavy blanket around me. "Why don't you work on getting better first, okay?"

Nodding quickly I smiled my normal large smile.

"Great. I'm going to go get shower and then go get us food. Okay?" He turned around and left before I could tell him not to go.

'_Fuck... I can't follow him..._' As I stood up to follow, I felt sick again. Sprinting to the bathroom, I barely made it to the toilet before letting out every out. When I pulled back i could only stare.

Blood. In was only blood.

"What the hell!?" I threw myself backwards. "This isn't from my motion sickness..."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gray;s POV)

'_I'll shower when I get back.'_ I thought as I strolled down the hallway of the motel. There were a few people standing at the end and one of them was dressed in a worn down cloak. The other looked like one the the train's servants. Both of them looked incredibly anxious.

I sped up my pace to pass them quickly. Instinctively pulling my sleeve over my wrist. They glared as we passed each other, making it feel as time slowed. After the they were behind me, I broke into a run.

'_That was fucking creepy..._' Turning the corner, I found Erza and Lucy in the lobby. "Guys!" I yelled at them.

"You came, but where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, holding a mini shivering snowman.

"He's still not feeling too well, so I'm making him stay here."

Erza sighed, "Maybe you should stay with him. You two hardly ever split up anymore." She turned around and started walking, Happy flying near her. "Aye!" he squealed.

Pondering about it, I decided it better for him to have alone time and took off after Erza. After all, he should be feeling fine by within the hour.

(Natsu POV)

"Fuck..." I whispered, still slumped over the toilet. The vomiting stopped but I felt too weak to get up. Let alone walk to the next room. "I wish Gray were here."

Forcing my weak body I managed to get into a crawling position, getting as far as the bathroom door. I collapsed half on the wood and half on the tile.

My eyes growing tired like the rest of me.

'_No... I can't passout._' I thought, hearing the door open again. '_Gray..._'

But it wasn't Gray, it was a man. Two men, maybe, I can't tell. Or were they women? But they both looked _really_ pissed off.

"Grab him legs, make sure they're bound tightly." The first one ordered. I barely felt the cold ropes. They were enchanted. I would have be able to break them if I was at full power. "Good, now let go before that ice mage gets back."

'_Gray...What did you do with Gray!?_'

I was carried out of the motel and thrown in the back of something. Finally, I felt the sleep coming on. Closing my eyes I could just barely hear them talking.

"The boss will be happy."

"Yeah, that we got him. He wont be when he finds out we drugged him."

"He won't care! He's finally got the most precious thing to Gray!"

'_Gray..._'

(Gray's POV)

_Achoo_! I sniffled, rubbing my nose.

"Bless you." Lucy said. Picking up a cold bento from the fridge. We only went to the market across the street; all of us were far too tired to go to a restaurant.

"Thanks." We made our way around the store, picking out certain things and tossing them in the basket. After we all picked out different food items (and a bunch of food for Natsu) we headed back.

On the very short walk back to our rooms, I realized how amazing it was to be around my friends again. And not to be stuck in a my room. In the dark. Thanks to Natsu, I'm able to get back to life.

'_Natsu_...' I thought, '_I wonder how he's doing_.' Lucy and Erza said goodnight as we approached the elevator. The two girls quickly ran to their room on the first floor.

They had been acting strange since we took this mission. Maybe they were planning something? Although, knowing them, they could be planning any number of things.

I continued on thinking about what they were planning as I rode the elevator to the 3 floor. "Maybe it's another picnic?"

The elevator dinged and I got out, walking towards our room. "Maybe it's for Natsu and I?" I smiled and whispered to myself, "Living for the reast of my life with Natsu... I'd like that."

Turning the final corner, I could see our door at the end of the hall.

_It was open_.

I glanced around and saw nobody before breaking into a run, leaving the food falling to the floor.

'_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What if he needed my help? What if he's still by the toilet_?" Rounding the door and shoving the door open, the place looked normal .

Every piece of furniture was still nicely prepared and not a speck of dust was bothered. The bed was rustled, and the pillows had little dots fo blood on them.

My heart was thumping. "NATSU!"

'_What do I do now_!?' I panicked towards myself. Instinctively, I ran to the window. Nothing. I checked under both beds, in the closet, and, lastly, the bathroom.

"What is that?" I questioned, looking down at the black-colored looking coffee grounds. "Natsu..."

"Don't worry. We will look into it if we have the time. Your story is hard to believe." The local police stated. I didn't believe him; I had to find Natsu.

Erza, Lucy and Happy were a few feet behind me. Glaring at the completely useless policeman.

After he walked away, whispering, 'Damn teenagers', I had to mentally hold myself back from shoving a spike of ice up his ass.

"Well he wasn't very helpful..." Lucy pondered.

"No. But he was a fucking prick." I sneered, hiding the pure worry in my voice. Where did Natsu go?

"Gray. Watch your language." Said Erza, turning away to finish the mission.

Later that night, I took the train back to Magnolia. Figuring that he would be there instead. Maybe he just got extremely homesick and had to go check on something?

I lit a cigarette, inhaling the deadly smoke. Sighing in relief, I blew the remaining smoke out and looked around.

Nobody was on the train, except for two other men, both wearing dark clothes and capes. They looked rather familiar.

My eyes widened when I recognized who they were. '_They were the guys from the hotel_!'

I quickly got up and ran over to them. "Excuse me. Back at the motel, have you seen an 18 year-old boy with pink hair who's about my size and always wears a white scarf-..."

"Yes. We've seen him." They both muttered at the same time. They pointed behind me and I glanced around. Natsu was stuffed in a bag, his scarf and a few strands of pink hair were sticking out. "He is right in there."

I spun around, readying my ice make lance. Someone was going to die for hurting Natsu.

"You fuc-..." I never got to finish, a metal bar came flying straight into my eyes, knocking me unconscious.

**A/N: Just a little warning for the next chapter or so. There is going to be some intense scenes regarding torture. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Gray's POV)

I struggled to get away as he brought his fist down on me once more. He grabbed my hair and yanked up, throwing his giant fist directly into my cheek. I cried out for Natsu but I got no reply. The hit came again. Harder. Faster. Until I blacked out once more, dreading what was to come.

(Gray's POV)

The room that I was forced into was solid stone. Each small brick was hand-carved with magic-silencing runes. My ice was useless no matter how many lances I threw at them. Most of the guards who sat around near the cell were terrified of me. They feared all ice magic.

My body was fatigued and battered. I couldn't summon even a rose after the number of times I tried to escape. Natsu had to have been looking for me, right? He wouldn't leave me behind. That thought only made my anger rise, unfortunately, and I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

As soon as my eyelids began getting heavy, the front cell opened up. Several men entered my cage and thrashed about to attack them. A tall, expertly training, man grabbed my wrist to hold me from moving.

"Break it." The suited, boss I assume, shorter one ordered. I didn't have time to thing as he quickly snapped the bone. I screamed and tried to pull away; he gladly let go with a mocking laugh. "You can't do any sort of magic with that, now can you?" He laughed madly and I began backing away. He was right. I hadn't learned to do magic with just one hand.

When my back hit the furthest corner, they began to speak again. "I believe there is someone hear to see you." The suited boss nodded and the guards left the room, only coming back with... Natsu?! _My_ Natsu!

I growled, about ready to get into an attack position, "He is weak. We have drained him nearly of all his magical power. As we will do with you. However. We will gladly let him live. _If_ you do what I ask." 

I sighed and looked closely at Natsu through the dim light. There were cuts all over his body. His hair was filled with dirt and his clothes stained heavily with blood. The bright pink hair was now a soft pale, pathetic mess. I could feel tears when I saw his arms, parts of his arms looked at if they had been burnt. _Burnt_.

"_What did you do to him?_" I sneered, wanting nothing more than for them to drop my boyfriend and let us leave. If nothing happened, Natsu would die. And if he dies... So do I.

"He wouldn't listen, so we had to do a little... Persuading." He giggled and smiled, the guards setting him down in the corner. I ran to him but the same guy who broke my wrist, grabbed me again. "You see, we have been down here for a very, very long time and we are to take our jobs _very_ seriously. Leaving no time for anything... _Fun._"

I shivered as he moved closer, the two guards forcing off my jacket. "No..." I pulled away from them, trying to grab onto anything to get me away. The wall, the chains, Natsu. He was out cold and I began to cry. I had no magic, no support, and no idea if I was going to come out alive from this.

"You will do as I say! Or your friend shall get it." I growled at the mention of hurts Natsu but nodded my head in agreement. I loved Natsu, and I will protect him. "Good. Now get down."

The guards forced me down and I opened my eyes to a large, painful-looking cock being shoved towards me. I winced at the thoughts of what will happen but closed my eyes. Preparing for anything that will follow.

(Natsu's POV)

"Fuuuuuuuck." I groaned, my head throbbing. I thought I had drank too much but when I opened my eyes, I remembered where I was. I was in the Castle of Fucking Hell. Or so I called it. I jumped up but immediately tripped over the heavy object next to me.

Looking down, I saw a shirtless figure, obviously male. Every inch of skin was bruised, freshly bruised. He was curled up in a ball with one hand gripping his hair and the other wrapped around his stomach. His dark hair covered his face and I dizzily bent down next to him and shook his shoulder. "Hey... Hey wake up. Are yo-..."

"N-Natsu..." His voice was shattered and gritty. I helped the boy up and looked at the bloodied face. It really was him...

"Gray...?" He began to cry and I pulled him into the tightest embrace I could without hurting him. He sobbed and cried into my shoulder, quickly explaining about how he was sorry. Something about regret? Why could he be sorry? He did absolutely nothing wrong.

I kissed his forehead and whispered soft words into his ear. "Come on, let get you dressed, okay? I'm not mad at you. Gods, I could never be mad at you. I love you and I am so, so fucking sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

"I-I'm so cold..." he whispered. I immediately pulled my scarf off and wrapped it around him and raising the temperature of my body. He nuzzled the scarf, smiling softly at me before losing the shine in his eyes again.

His tears finally stopped and he gathered his clothes. Well, as best as he could without screaming in pain. I clenched my fist at the thought of anyone hurts my love. He just pulled on his pants and jacket, declaring it too much pain to even grab them. I helped Gray onto my back, trying desperately not to make him cry once more.

"They are harvesting magic from ice mages to form a huge ice strike against the rest of the world. They just need enough magical energy and the spells from ice mages. I know they aren't going to hurt you anymore." I gently rubbed his back with my free hand. "I can promise you that."

I walked towards the door, trying it first. Locked, of course, and raised my leg to kick it. With as much force as I could muster, I flung my leg and it was bashed in. Not entirely, but enough for us to fit through. Plus side of being two twink-sized wizards.

I helped Gray through the door, careful about his injuries. He winced as the door caught and cut his arm once more. I mentally smacked myself, unconsciously growled at him being hurt. I was suppose to be keeping him safe!

Down the hall, a small light erupted from a room; the door ajar. I held Gray tighter, more protective, and started forward. Every inch on my body burning and screaming at me to stop. As I approached the door a loud crash came from inside the room along with an exclaiming, 'Fuck!' afterwards. The voice was female and rather low-pitch yet sounded somewhat familiar.

I set Gray more behind me as I glanced around the corner. A blonde and redhead had six guys pinned down on tables. Chairs and bottles were shattered and flying everywhere. The redhead had a rather leader-like man on the ground, a sword to his crotch and a staff to his throat.

"E-Erza!?" The two girls looked over at us and Lucy was suddenly at my side, helping us over to a not-destroyed table to sit down. I set Gray down in own of the chairs, looking back over at Erza who had her sword deep inside his hand. I limped over, pulling her away gently.

Staring at the, fire running through my fists. "Which one of you raped my boyfriend." The fear in their eyes stayed the same as I looked around at them, one in particular had more fear in his eyes than the others. Making a beeline for him, I leaned over him, close enough that our foreheads were touching. "If you ever think about coming never him, I will not hesitate to fucking kill you."

When I pulled away, his forehead was burned, at least third degree. Good, I'd recognize him if he ever dared to show himself again. I went back over to Gray who was clinging desperately to my scarf. I pulled him into my arms and carried him out them door Lucy and Erza following right behind me.

My only concern now was getting Gray to safety.

(Natsu's POV)

When we got back to Magnolia after three days of transport, I was ready to just sleep for the next month. Yet I couldn't. I had healed most of the injuries, my magic had returned to it's full power. Gray was injured a lot more, healing at a normal rate. I needed to take him to Wendy as soon as possible but despite the severity, he's still his joking, sweet self.

"Lucy and I are going to tell Master that you are alive. We'll meet you at your place and bring Wendy to you. And be careful." Erza warned and left of towards the guild. I helped Gray onto my back, making sure he was able to hold on before starting to walk.

We passed by all the little shops and I stopped at a smaller one and picked up some extra first aid supplies. "Come on, Gray. Let's get home."

"I'd like that, Natsu." Gray replied, tightening his arms around my neck and shoulders. He gently kissed my neck and I smiled at him. We walked through the town, receiving stares and questions from other wizards and strangers. Laxus and Freed walked up to us and gave us their regards and congrats of getting together.

When we reacted Gray's apartment, I gently kicked the door open. There were papers and obvious signs that someone had been in there. Probably because we were kidnapped. I set Gray down on the couch, smirking that he was still wearing my scarf.

"I'm sorry we had to go through all that." I whispered to him, "I will do everything I can to help you, love."

"I just... I just want to sleep. It's really... Cold in here." I looked at his arms and they were indeed shivering. I bent down and wrapped my arms around him and heated him up, pushing my magic into him to help him stay warm.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." Gray moved over and made room for me to lay next to him.

"Me too. Thank you for rescuing me."

"I love you."

"Me too."

We both fell asleep, finally feeling safe in each other's arms.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gray's POV

I awoke the sounds of Natsu's comforting snores and the beeping of a small machine. I open one eye, peaking at the source of the unknown noise to see a small box with lines constantly moving. A heart monitor?

Wendy stood next to it, adjusting the straps and tape on my wrist. I gently tried pulling away and she let go. "I'm sorry, Gray-san. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright!"

I smiled over at her and let her continue, watching as she calibrating the machine with her magic and medical skills. It was fascinating watching the young girl work with such difficult looking technologies. The most I could work was a cell phone. And even that was still new to our people.

Shifting slightly, I turned towards the pinkette laying next to me. We had fallen asleep before Wendy even got to us. The small girl let know I was finished as told me to take a few pain killers, telling me that I'll heal normally within the next month.

Natsu wouldn't be too happy with how long that ought to take. Wendy left and I turned back over, pulling the dragon slayer closer into my body. I winced as I felt the broken ribs, causing Natsu to wake up slightly.

"Gray...?" he slurred, protectively wrapped his arm over my waist. I giggled and kissed his forehead, reassuring him that I was fine. Even though I did, he refused to fall back asleep, telling me that he didn't want to lose me again.

"You won't lose me." I kissed his lips passionately, placing a cold hand on his cheek and he giggled. I pulled back looking confused.

"Before we fell asleep, you said you were feeling cold. Now you're fine yet you're the same temperature." We both laughed before he helped me to the living room. "Would you like a coffee?"

I nodded as I was lowered onto the couch, wincing at the pain that covered every inch of my body. I tried desperately to push the reasons to the back of my head, unknowingly shuddering and tensing up. Apparently, Natsu noticed as he left the half-done cups on the counter.

"It's okay, my love. I'm going to protect you." I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes and I forced them away. I wouldn't not break so easily. I wasn't alone anymore. I had people I had to be strong for.

"I know, Natsu. Thanks." I kissed him gently and he went back to the warm caffeinated beverages. He handed me a cup of sweet _hot_ coffee and I internally welcomed the feeling of hot liquid. After all, it's been years since I've had warm drinks. Or food, for that matter.

Natsu joined me shortly on the couch, curling up against my good side, without the broken ribs. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I felt his hot skin slowly getting hotter. The longer we sat together, the more he heated up and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't getting sexually effected by the change.

I fought the urge to moan as Natsu leaned over and kissed my neck. His lips nearly burning into me. I gripped the coffee tighter, tilting my head to give the slayer more access and he instantly locked his mouth on the vein. His canines dug into my skin and I prayed to the gods that it broke the skin.

Pulling my coffee from my hands, he slowly pushed against me. His lips moving to suck on the lobe of my ear. He twisted my body so he was laying on top of me, careful not to put any pressure on my chest or ribs.

His lips connected with mine, sliding his tongue against mine. I placed my hands on his waist, pulling him flush against me; feeling his hardened cock against mine only turned me on more. He experimentally ground his hips against mine and I let out a low moan.

I pulled away from his lips only to lick along his neck and jawline, latching onto a particular spot on his neck, giving it a hard suck. He moaned loudly and I smiled against his skin. As he grinded more and harder, I ignored the pain it caused, focusing on giving nothing but pleasure.

Since neither of us were wearing much in the way of clothing, we slowly undress ourselves. Pulling away only long enough to remove the articles and take a quick breathe. With our erections against each other, I felt like nothing could stop us. I roughly connected our lips earning a little 'eep' sound from Natsu as I took control. Of course those I still wanted to recieve, but he wouldn't know that.

Apparently, however, me getting rougher triggered something inside him. His dragon side was starting to show as he growled lowly and bit hard into my shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. I half-screamed, half-moaned at the feeling of blood running down my shoulder and back. When he pulled away, he held a look of horror.

"Natsu..." I whined, making soft grabby hands towards him. He shook his head, pulling away but his eyes never left the bite. "Natsu, what;s wrong?"

"I bit you." He simply said, "I've claimed you and I never even asked." The slayer finally turned away, "It means that I will never want anyone but you, it's a dragon thing. We mate for life, but only with the people we chose."

"Natsu, I love you. And I want you to take me. I want to be with you. Forever. You know that." I reasoned.

The slayer rose to his feet, pulling his pants back over his now semi-hard cock. "I need to think about this... I'm sorry, Gray, but I need to think this through. There are other consequences along with that bite. I'm sorry."

With the last words whispered, Natsu was out the door, leaving me still very turned on and bleeding. I pushed my tears away as I sat up, whimpering with every movement. Getting up I went to the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it would go before stepping in. I ignored the blistering pain it gave as I welcomed the pain. It brought back memories.

Wasn't Natsu suppose to be my one and only? Weren't we the only people meant for each other? What did he mean by consequeces? I looked down at the bite, it was healed. Nothing but a faint scar. I stared at it, not believing that everything was fine. Maybe this meant that Natsu wasn't coming back?

I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face and I couldn't help but feeling the need to numb myself. Without no hesitation to stop, I created my way too familiar knife.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." I whispered as I brought the thin ice blade down to my scared wrist.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

(Natsu's POV)

I stopped outside the brick apartment, my breath shown in the cold night air. I could see the metal slayer at his desk through the window. Jumping up to the ledge, I quickly slid the window open.

"Gajeel, I need help." I couldn't have stopped the fist flying at my face even if I tried. In a matter of seconds I was laying on my back on the cold stone floor. "Argh! Gajeel!"

"What are you doing here, idiot? It's nearly midnight. Keep quiet or you'll wake up Levy." He growled, taking his seat back at his desk. His eyes were cold as stone and his mouth twisted in a smirk.

Sitting up, I sighed. "I almost bit him... Gray, I mean. I-I was so caught up in everything that I almost cursed him."

Gajeel stared at the pink haired mess and began laughing. "The only curse he'll be getting is the ability to bear children. What do you find wrong with that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that then I won't ever be able to have sex with him!" I threw my hands into the air and moved to the chair in the corner. Sitting down, I pulled my knees up to my chest. "He's been through so much I don't think that he'll want that… ability. He'll hate me if I give that to him. Even more if I make he a father."

Gajeel sighed loudly and finally turned away from his desk. "Why don't you go tell him about this rather than wallow in hatred over what you _almost_ did?" I looked up as him and saw how bored he looked. He really didn't want to deal with this.

"Okay."

I got up to leave when he handed me a book. "Here, Levy found this book on the effects of our bites. Unfortunately, she's already been… yeah." I looked up slowly at the realization of what he was saying.

"You guys are going to be parents!?" I yelled, immediately receiving a punch to my cheek.

"I said keep it down! If you wake Levy up I will fucking kill you." He sneered no louder than a whisper. I nodded quickly and turned to walk towards the window I jumped in through. Tossing a quick thank you, I jumped down the the brick street. Hopefully with this book Gray will understand why I left.

(Gray's POV)

I lay in my bathroom on the floor, my body weak and tired. I was drifting in and out of sleep. It wasn't enough. I needed more. Raising the small ice dagger, I repeated the same motion for the hundredth time that night. Not a millimeter of space on my wrist was left untouched. Just like I planned.

Around me was blood smears and pools, too many crumpled pieces of paper were thrown about from my attempts at writing Natsu a note. I didn't want to leave him; I love him. Yet he made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with me after earlier.

Wincing I look down and see more blood than normal oozing out of my arm. I must have hit a vein.

"Finally…" I mutter as I watch the large gash leak out my blood. It was hypnotizing to watch. I picked up my pen and on a single piece of parchment, I wrote, _Goodbye my Love_ in messy scribbled cursive.

Everyone would know who it was for right?

I laid flat on my back, he note held tightly in the hand that was bleeding less. This was my last night. I wouldn't ever have nightmares again. I wouldn't be told that I don't deserve to live. I won't disappointed Ul anymore.

Closing my eyes, I imagined how my funeral would be like. No one was there, flowers were soaked in rainwater. My ghost would be sitting on the casket, crying for the last time before I reincarnated.

I could feel my heart getting slower. I can feel my blood in a large enough pool that it began soaking into the edges of my jeans. I could feel my breath slowing and getting harder. I could hear the sounds of midnight traffic going by. I could hear the fridge humming gently. I could still taste Natsu on my lips.

And like a light switch. It was all gone.

(Natsu's POV)

I finally turned around the corner, the sight of Gray's apartment in view. I was panting and breathing harder than I wanted to. Jumping up to his balcony easily I noticed there being more cigarette buds than normal.

"Gray?" I called through the window. There was an eery silence, listening carefully I heard the fraint sound of water running.

I walked around the living room, messing around with the many different sizes of books and cups. The half-filled coffee cup was still slightly warm and and sighed. How could I have ran out on him like that?

I was about it go into the bedroom when I smelled something painfully familiar. Blood. Gray's blood.

Within seconds I had flown into the bathroom he was laying on the ground. Several parchments were thrown around the ground. I noticed one with my name on it and felt my body heating up in anger. "Gray…"

I picked up the male and immediately felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. I panicked. I shook his shoulders, not noticing that I was screaming his name. When he didn't respond, I pulled him closer, hoping and praying that I could get him to breathe.

"No."

I relaxed against him, laying down and holding closer. Gray was gone… His heart was beating. He wasn't breathing.

"Gray… I'm sorry."

(Nobody's POV)

Natsu sat crying for nearly ten minutes before he managed to stop sobbing. He pulled away slightly from the weak wizard in front of him; he had seen his fair share of the dead and Gray wasn't turning the sickly pale they were.

His breath caught in his throat as he ripped off bits of a nearby shirt and tied them as tight as he could around the wounds. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Natsu slowly bent down towards his limp boyfriend and placed his mouth on his neck. His canines slid out slowly, poking Gray's main artery. Closing his eyes, he slowly bit down, the taste of blood suddenly filling his mouth. A barely audible gasp sounded around the small bathroom.

(TBC)


End file.
